Coco (soundtrack)
Coco: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is a soundtrack album for the 2017 film of the same name. It was released through Walt Disney Records on November 10, 2017. A "Cast & Crew" Edition of the soundtrack was streamed later in 2018 for nomination purposes. Track listing Walt Disney Records= Disc One #Remember Me (Ernesto de la Cruz) - Benjamin Bratt #Much Needed Advice - Benjamin Bratt & Antonio Sol #Everyone Knows Juanita - Gael García Bernal #Un Poco Loco - Anthony Gonzalez & Gael García Bernal #Jálale - Instrumemental - Mexican Institute of Sound #The World Es Mi Familia - Anthony Gonzalez & Antonio Sol #Remember Me (Lullaby) - Gael García Bernal, Gabriella Flores & Libertad García Fonzi #La Llorona - Alanna Ubach & Antonio Sol #Remember Me (Reunion) - Anthony Gonzalez & Alanna Ubach #Proud Corazón - Anthony Gonzalez #Remember Me (Dúo) - Miguel & Natalia Lafourcade Disc Two #Recuérdame (Interpretada por Ernesto de la Cruz) - Marco Antonio Solís #Duto a Través del Tiempo - Marco Antonio Solís #Juanita - Gael García Bernal #Un Poco Loco - Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo & Gael García Bernal #El Mundo es mi Familia - Marco Antonio Solís & Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo #Recuérdame (Arrullo) - Gael García Bernal & Lucy Hernández #La Llorona - Angelica Vale & Marco Antonio Solís #Recuérdame (Reencuentro) - Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo & Rocío Garcel #El Latido de mi Corazón - Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo #Recuérdame (Versión Carlos Rivera) - Carlos Rivera #El corrido de Miguel Rivera - Inspirado en "Coco" - Bronco #La Bikina - Inspirado en "Coco" - Karol Sevilla #Bésame Mucho - Inspirado en "Coco" - Jorge Blanco #Un Mundo Raro - Inspirado en "Coco" - La Santa Cecilia #Recuérdame (Solo) - Inspirado en "Coco" - Natalia Lafourcade Disc Three #Will He Shoemaker? - Michael Giacchino #Shrine and Dash - Michael Giacchino #Miguel's Got an Axe to Find - Michael Giacchino #The Strum of Destiny - Michael Giacchino #It's All Reletive - Michael Giacchino #Crossing the Marigold Bridge - Michael Giacchino #Dept. of Family Reunions - Michael Giacchino #The Skeleton Key to Escape - Michael Giacchino #The Newbie Skeleton Walk - Michael Giacchino #Adiós Chicharrón - Michael Giacchino #Plaza de la Cruz - Michael Giacchino #Family Doubtings - Michael Giacchino #Taking Sides - Michael Giacchino #Fiesta Espectacular - Michael Giacchino #Fiesta con de la Cruz - Michael Giacchino #I Have a Great-Great-Grandson #A Blessing and a Fessing #Cave Dwelling on the Past - Michael Giacchino #Somos Familia - Michael Giacchino #Reunión Familiar de Rivera - Michael Giacchino #A Family Dysfunction - Michael Giacchino #Grabbing a Photo Opportunity - Michael Giacchino #The Show Must Go On - Michael Giacchino #For Whom the the Bell Tolls - Michael Giacchino #A Run for the Ages - Michael Giacchino #One Year Later - Michael Giacchino #Coco - Día de los Muertos Suite - Michael Giacchino |-| Cast & Crew Version= #When You Wish Upon a Star (Dia de la Muertos version) #Will He Shoemaker? (3:18) #A Run on the Market (0:50) #Remember Me (Ernesto de la Cruz) - Benjamin Bratt #Sighs and Shine (0:23) #Ofrenda Room, Vámonos (0:56) #Shrine and Dash (1:24) #Much Needed Advice - Benjamin Bratt & Antonio Sol #Día de los Muertos has Begun (2:50) #Miguel’s Got an Axe to Find (1:17) #The Strum of Destiny (1:20) #It’s All Relative (2:40) #Crossing the Marigold Bridge (1:50) #Dept. of Family Reunions (2:46) #The Skeleton Key to Escape (3:10) #Dis-Guys Got Tunnel Vision (0:57) #Backstage Sass (1:03) #Art for Art’s Sake (0:27) #Monkey Sí (0:35) #Everyone Knows Juanita - Gael García Bernal #Adiós Chicharrón (1:48) #Plaza de la Cruz (0:30) #The Bandas that Tie Us (1:35) #Un Poco Loco - Anthony Gonzalez & Gael García Bernal #Family Doubtings (2:28) #Taking Sides (0:59) #Fiesta Espectacular (0:49) #Fiesta con de la Cruz (1:23) #Jálale - Instrumemental - Mexican Institute of Sound #The World Es Mi Familia - Anthony Gonzalez & Antonio Sol #I Have a Great-Great-Grandson (1:15) #The Family Showoff (0:35) #The World is our Family (1:20) #A Blessing and a Fessing (4:49) #Cave Dwelling on the Past #Somos Familia (2:25) #Remember Me (Lullaby) - Gael García Bernal, Gabriella Flores & Libertad García Fonzi #Reunión Familiar de Rivera (3:07) #A Family Dysfunction (2:06) #Fanfarria de Frida (0:36) #Be Frida Dance (0:30) #Grabbing a Photo Opportunity (1:44) #La Llorona - Alanna Ubach & Antonio Sol #The Show Must Go On (2:35) #For Whom the Bell Tolls (2:08) #A Run for the Ages (1:41) #Remember Me (Reunion) - Anthony Gonzalez & Alanna Ubach #One Year Later (2:31) #Proud Corazón - Anthony Gonzalez #Remember Me (Dúo) - Miguel & Natalia Lafourcade #Cuckoo For Coco Credits (5:54) Trivia Similarly to Finding Nemo's soundtrack, the track The Newbie Skeleton Walk did not make it to the final cut. References Category:Coco Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Pixar albums